


Do you care?

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sleeping Together, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: I could taste him in my mouth and feel his touch on my skin.I felt him all around me.His scent still lingered on my skin.





	Do you care?

It was awful. I had no idea how I got into this mess.

I didn’t want this.

I wanted an easy life. Without any more trouble.

Yet here I was, looking exactly for it.

I tried, really tried to stay away. To resist. 

At least at the very beginning.

I was not able to.

I was such an idiot.

 

***

 

Two days passed. I didn’t leave the house. I was scared I could meet him in the streets.

But he came and knocked on my door that evening. I, stupidly, opened.

It was on my tongue, the words: ‘Get the fuck out.’ Instead I pulled him inside and started undressing him.

He quickly took a robe off of my shoulders.

When we were both naked he stopped and looked me up and down.

His hand trailing up and down my chest and stomach. He grabbed my neck and kissed me. My tongue in his mouth and my hands in his hair pulling and pushing.

He seized my ass and I put my leg around his hip. I held onto his shoulders and gasped into his ear. I was a mess.

I pushed him off of me. He looked startled for a moment but then I pushed him against a wall.

I reached my hand down to his ass and then lower.

I stroked him there and then put my fingers in, slowly one after another. He mumbled a spell and then keened and bit my shoulder.

His fingers were scratching my head. His mouth was on my jaw, lip and ear.

‘Get on with it,’ he said breathless.

So I turned him and held his hips. He braced himself against the wall and spread his legs. I pushed inside and stayed still for a moment. He turned his head, looked at me and I began moving.

‘Oh God,’ he exhaled.

I was touching him everywhere I could reach. My hand splayed on his chest.

He began to jerk off. I put my other hand around his cock and moved it alongside his.

He turned his head. I kissed him. Knuckles hitting the wall with each thrust. Kissing turned into heavy breathing in each other’s mouth.

The pace became faster.

He came over our fingers and went almost limp in my arms. But he still pushed against me few times. ‘Come on,’ he panted. He put his sticky hand on mine on his chest. I thrust harder.

I came inside of him with a cry. He dropped his head back on my shoulder.

He intertwined our fingers on his chest.

I pulled out of him and suddenly felt tired.

I disentangled myself from him and went to bed.

I was obviously out of it because moments later Potter slumped next to me and murmured: ‘I’ll rest just a second and be on my way,’ and I just said okay and turned away from him.

When I woke for the first time that night his fingers were down between my legs, stroking lightly, his mouth near my ear. When he saw I was awake, he stopped moving. I waited. I didn’t know what for. He looked me in the eyes.

Then he sucked me off, his head between my thighs moving up and down and my fingers tangled in his hair.

I gave him a blow job too. 

When I felt asleep afterwards I was sated and relaxed.

 

***

 

In the morning I was alone.

The only thing that lingered was his scent in the air and his taste on my tongue.


End file.
